May 11, 2014/Chat log
Loving77 first Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:50 Flower1470 sup Peep Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:35 Dragonian King hi lily sup peep 6:35 Loving77 hiii silly 6:43 Dragonian King lily its rude not to say hi 6:45 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:45 Dragonian King hi 6:45 Flower1470 sorry im focusing on a W101 duel 6:59 Dragonian King wait a minute did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn? yeah, so? that's against the rules, isn't it? SCREW THE RULES I HAVE MONEY 7:12 Flower1470 uh huh . Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:36 Loving77 hi chris 8:36 Chrisgaff GENERAL CARTER 8:36 Flower1470 hey Chris 8:36 Chrisgaff CHRISGAFF APPROACHING WHAT DO YOU MEAN, CHRISGAFF APPROCHING? ohi guis 8:37 Dragonian King hi chris 8:43 Chrisgaff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Va_Rmpd3PZI rosemarythetelephoneoperator? NOH? 8:44 Flower1470 THE BEST 8:44 Loving77 lol 8:45 Chrisgaff It seems like towards 0:46 they ran out of lyrics 8:45 Flower1470 LEAVE HONG KONG PHOOEY ALONE 8:46 Chrisgaff There's so many things wrong with this. :P The voice seems dull 8:46 Flower1470 STOP 8:47 Chrisgaff HANG KANE PHOHE NUMBER 1 SUBPAR GEI 8:47 Flower1470 THIS WAS AMAZING QUALITY FOR BACK THEN NO HAVE YOU EVER WATCHED THE SHOW 8:47 Chrisgaff My guess is that you've watched it before 8:48 Flower1470 YES LOTS OF IT 8:48 Chrisgaff o I can't not watch any episode and laugh. XD 8:54 Dragonian King that looks like a really dumb cartoon just saying 8:55 Flower1470 Silly 8:55 Dragonian King what 8:55 Flower1470 watch it before you judge it 8:56 Dragonian King i did watch it i watched the theme song 8:56 Chrisgaff >Watched the theme song LOLOK. CUZYOUKNOW. 8:56 Dragonian King i didnt say it IS dumb i said it LOOKS dumb 8:56 Chrisgaff THAT. MAKES. SENSE. 8:56 Dragonian King ^ yeah that she didn't say which part :3 8:56 Flower1470 sigh 8:57 Dragonian King BUT HEY AT LEAST ITS BETTER THAN YUGIOH ZEXAL jk jk 8:57 Chrisgaff Wow, and I thought I was mean. XD 8:58 Flower1470 lol 9:00 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:00 Chrisgaff Bye pen 9:00 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:02 Dragonian King well chris hasnt seen the show either 9:04 Chrisgaff Actually, I did watch a few episodes. 9:04 Dragonian King ...o i guess i just forgot the part in the rulez that said we weren't allowed to have our own opinions 9:05 Chrisgaff It's good. I'm just saying the theme had some bad kinks. :P That... You're gonna have to work out with Lil. I'm just a bystander. 9:13 Flower1470 Hey Silly I found this on a tumblr post "Kaiba had a love interest. His name was Kaiba." 9:15 Dragonian King (rofl) its funny because its so true 9:16 Flower1470 yup Silly idk what picture I have for Tron on your wiki but I may replace it with this http://37.media.tumblr.com/16ec67bfae7dc0f17c8fc9eb73bfdf2a/tumblr_mywlgqkCtr1qccnxvo1_1280.png 9:22 Dragonian King NO 9:23 Chrisgaff My eyes questioned what it was at first. :P 9:49 Dragonian King i gtg, bye 9:50 Flower1470 I need to go too bye guys Category:Chat logs Category:May 2014